Traffic Lights
Traffic lights, which may also be known as stoplights, traffic lamps, traffic signals, stop-and-go lights, robots or semaphore, are signaling devices positioned at road intersections, pedestrian crossings and other locations to control competing flows of traffic. Traffic lights have been installed in most cities around the world. They assign the right of way to road users by the use of lights in standard colors (Red - yellow - Green), using a universal color code (and a precise sequence, for those who are color blind). Typically traffic lights consist of a set of three colored lights: red, yellow and green. In a typical cycle, *Illumination of the green light allows traffic to proceed in the direction denoted, *Illumination of the yellow light denoting if safe to, prepare to stop short of the intersection, and *Illumination of the red signal prohibits any traffic from proceeding. Usually, the red light contains some orange in its hue, and the green light contains some blue, to provide some support for people with red-green color blindness. Traffic Light is completely evil The traffic light is complete evil. The traffic light is really angry. The angry traffic light is doing the cake on plastic plates throw, hammering, stomped, etc. After its flashed into the red, the red means completely evil. Usually, the evil traffic light was defeated by contains green, for support the car goes. Uncharacteristically, other one is the pedestrian was supporting to be some green contains to red light. The pedestrain means breaking the glass affects. Sometimes, after turning red, only the lights were changing into the angrily face, who owns only hammering the cars, people, buildings or the roads. But the evil traffic light will be villainous item. Plots The cars drives and stopped to be a rest with the unbelieveable traffic lights. The other cars are driving past left or right cars. The green light will be appear. Then the orange lights was containing by the red light. The orange lights is turning shortly. As we gets the red light, please be careful for turning evil in a chance of it. But the red light is feeling uncomfortable and alive. In the real life, these red light is no point getting angry or hurt itself. Some variation was the orange light will be appear as fading in and out, fading in and out and more. Then the green light is carefully appears. Sometimes, if the traffic light is dies. The motor road-builder will pick the traffic light to the motor place. When the traffic light is fixed now, its ready to be working. Trivia *In the real life, Winston drew the unconscious traffic light is hitting Nathan on my head. The traffic light is freezing. *Lets the man or woman reads the government about the traffic light. *When the traffic light is feeling angry, sometimes, the traffic light is scratching and rushing his top bits. It should be hair. *The traffic light is the kind of robot signals. *Certainly, the traffic is hips slow-down for under 2 hours in a row, before the traffic light started to go. In over 2 hours, there was no full of traffic. *The evil traffic lights is currently hazards. Category:Not Completely Evil Category:Items Category:Robots Category:signal Category:signal characters Category:Minions Category:VILLAINS Category:Evil characters Category:Made characters/items Category:Controller Category:Animated items